real love
by lOSTdARKfAIRY
Summary: edward left, bella is abused by jake, her boyfriend. then the mysterious aro moves in and works as a pianist at the local coffee shop, bella had chemistry with aro, aro looks 17.
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1 read and review!  
**

_edward...edward! i collapsed onto the cold mossy ground and cryed myself to sleep in the forest. it was cold. the ground colapsed from under me and i _

_screamed._

_why me? all i wanted was edward to be my forever. i would give anything for him. soon i was lost in despair, i truly felt like i was dying inside and out.  
_

"bella!" i was shaken awake by charlie rubbing my arm.i looked around and found myself to be in my room, sweaty and half awake. that dream

again. i wish i could just forget about edward. he wouldnt help me. he left me. edward dose'nt love me. "bella are you ok?" i looked into charlies

worried and sleepy eyes.i couldnt worry him more by telling him what jake does to me.

"yeah dad im ok." i tried to look genuinly ok as i sat up in bed. he was so tired he believed my terible lie. "well ok then ,good night bells." he said

before drowsily going back to his room. i heard his

door close . i glance over at my clock, it read 3:58 am. edward is never coming back so the sooner i forget him the better.

i can do anything about what jacob does to me now that edwards gone. jacob was the only one that actualy loves me. he only does what he

does to show his love right? i shouldnt be thinking this, jacob loves me... he would never leave me.i laid back down and closed my eyes, what if i

said edwards name in my sleep? oh no... what if jacob was listening? oh dear god please let it have bin any wolf but jake to be on patrol near me

tonight. i sighed deeply.

i would have to wait till tomaro and find out. people would get a little suspicious if he breaks another one of my bones. i cant keep blaming things

on clumsiness.

i took a soothing breath and fell asleep.

**the next morning.**

"bella! theres a couple doughnuts on the table for you." i groaned, morning already. jacob would expect me at his house by noon. i got up and

went

to take shower but i examined myself first. i looked at the right side of my stomache. the bruise there was yellowing know as was the one on my

calf. my arms had bruises to. i remember when he gave me these last week

_"i saw you wereing those shorts and that shirt!.. bella you cant show that much skin to anyone but me!" he grabed my arm and threw me against a wall, _

_bruising both arms in the process. i slid to the floor. "know only i can see your arms." he kicked my calf a few times. it hurt like hell know that he was a _

_werewolf. i was crying know. "bella..." he cradled me in his arms. "bella im doing this because i love you." he told me that everytime he hurt me._

_"i know..." it was true right?_

i glanced at my back as far as i could see. there was a nasty looking deep purple bruise the shape of a foot there. i sighed and took a shower.

i walked down stairs and saw 3 doughnuts on the table. my mouth watered. of course i couldnt eat any of it. jacob told me i was getting fat. i

looked down at my stomach. i could never forgive my self if i got any fatter than 110 pounds, jacob was a model and i... im just not.

i walked over to the doughnuts and thew them away ruefully.

i opened the fridge and took out a water bottle and chugged it down. atleast this would keep me from puking again. i trudged back up the stairs,

nearly tripping on my sprained ankle. i

wish alice could see me. but know that jacob was the alpha due to sams death, he always kept someone near here to keep her from seeing me.

i looked into my closet and selected long jeans and a long sleeve black t-shirt. i looked at the time. 11:20. well i might as well head over to la push.

i grabbed my truck keys and got in my rusty old truck, i turned the key in the ignition and drove a long quiet slow drive .

eventualy i pulled into jakes drive way. i got out and went up to his door an didnt bother to nock. i walked thro the house, it seemed so empty

know that his father died. i

didnt even know how he died because jake never talked of him.

"bella... "i heard jake yell from his room. well know is when i find out wether he was on patrollast night or not.

"coming." i said while walking up the stairs t his room.

he was sprawled across the bed and looked sleepy. he waved me over and i sat beside him. he rapt his arm around my waist and pulled me closer

and closer. slowly he began to squez a little to hard and i accidentaly let a whimper escape my lips and he tightened his grip then looked at me.

"bella i heard you last night, you were crying out his name..." he said sitting up staight and pulling me into his lap. "i thot i told you to never speak

his name again." he had both arms around me by know and it was seriously starting to hurt. he just stayed like that for what seemed like hours

and all the while suffocating me in his grip.

when it got to be dark he finaly released me and threw me to the ground. i felt soo bad. jacob did nothing but love me . all i ever did was hurt him over and over again.

i slid down to the floor as he got up. he kicked me in the ribs a couple times then ran out of the house. but not before he whispered, " why do you

torture me so?"

i felt absolutly horrible, i didnt deserve jake, not in the least. i cried as i walked out to my truck to go home. i could already feel the bruises all around my torso.

today was sunday meaning that tomaro, i would have to face school again. i drove home in silence but when i passed the old coffee shop there

was a croud so i parked the truck in one of the few remaining parking spots and walked up to angela and jessica.

"bella hey!" jessica screached at me i nodded. "hey, so whats up with the croud?" i asked feeling a bit normal just talking to my friends.

"bell this REALY hot guy just moved in to town and he got a job playing the piano at this place and he is shall i say? AMAZING!" she was talking no

stop so i just nodded and listened like a good friend should.

then i realized that everything had gotten alot quieter as i thot to myself. then my mind went blank and i heard the most beutiful song in my entire

life, chopins raindrop prelude. i knew this song because it was the one my mother played for me to put me to sleep when i was a little girl. the

song filled my heart and all of a sudden the music stopped. and everyone was looking at me. i blushed not relizing why. then someone took my

hand and i saw the most beutiful man i had eer seen in my entire life. he lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it softly. the croud gasped.

but all i could see was his perfect dark hair falling around his face so magnificently, and his sharp jaw. then i saw how broad his shoulders were. i

was probably staring when he interupted my thots. "good evening miss, i am aro, i would be honored to know your name. " he took a step closer. i

was so scared he would hurt me but strangely enough all i did was answer. "its... um, bella, bella swan." i said shakily. he reached for my cheek, i

flinched away, taking my hand too. i thot he was going to hit me, probably not. but if jacob found out he would murder this guy and i did not want

anyone to get hurt on my account. so i turned and jogged back to my truck and left everyone staring at me. i was beet red i knew it. but at the

moment all i wanted was to be by myself. away from people i could hurt.

i arrived home at exactly 9:00. im glad that tonight charlie was planing on eating with seths mom. actualy hes bin eating there almost every night

now. wich makes it eisier to hide my not eating.

i grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and a vitamin from the cabnet above the sink. then i headed to bed. i know i wont be going to the coffee

shop anymore. i cant become friends with any guys. jake would be furious.

**read and review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

_i walked thro the woods just weeping in despair. until i tripped and fell to the mossy woodsy ground of the forest. i wish i would just die already. if edward _

_isnt here then i don't want to be either. i layed there just stairing up at the cloudy forks sky._

_a sparkling figure appeared above me and held its hand out to me.i felt as tho i had no choice but to grab it. and once i did i was floating on cloud nine. i felt _

_almost whole again._

then i heard a god awful buzzing noise and before i knew it i was reaching to turn of my alarm clock.

could morning have waited a little longer? that was the best dream ive had in a very long time. who was that man that gave me a hand? i have no

clue

but i did know it was time for a shower and time to brush my teeth. i lazily got off my bed and walked over to my bathroom and striped off my

pajamas. oh my god. my entire torso was an angry purple black, and i knew it would get worse before it got better. atleast i was'nt on the swim team.

i was very cautious of my sprained ankle that jake gave me as i got in the shower and washed away any traces of my beutiful dream.

i wonder why i had such an awsome dream? then the events of last night at the coffee shop poped up in my mind and i sighed. i hope i could soon

forget him and move on with my life. i don't want anyone to get any of jakes wrath that is ment for me.

i got out and brushed my teeth then walked over to my closet.

i would'nt dare wear anything revealing. i learned my lessen so i chose light gray skinny jeans and a black hoodie.

i walked down stairs and saw charlie was'nt here and that i still had 30 minutes before school started.

i had nothing else to do so i walked out to my truck and noticed that i had a sort of limp due to my ankle.

i would try my best to hide it i thot as i drove to my school.

i grabbed my usual parking spot. as i got out i relized there were only a few other cars in the parking lot. i marveled at the mornings beuty as i

walked twords the school doors not even bothering to hide my limp. no people equals no suspicion.

"miss bella swan." i froze mid limp and turned to see non other than aro. i was shocked. why would he... oh no... hes gunna go to school here isnt

he?

"it looks like i have the honor of going to the same school as you miss bella." he said stepping closer. "honor? oh no... um, you shouldnt get near

me... it, dangerous." he chuckled and stepped closer just inches from me. i could feel his breath on my ear as he spoke. "i have never feared

anything." he said so comandingly i almost believed him. "listen i dont want you to get hurt... so um..." i said backing away until i hit my truck. he

only came closer. "bella," he lifted his hand owords me i automaticaly braced myself for his hit. "bella? why are you scared of me?"

he said dropping his hand. "bella please look at me." he grabbed my chin and brought my face to his.

i saw his lips and then i saw his face close in on mine as our lips met.

oh my god. jacob is going to be pissed if he finds out. i tried to push away but he didn't seem to notice. i hadnt relized it but i began to enjoy this

kiss. his tongue invaded my mouth and i arms rapt around me and i cried out in pain before i could stop myself. he pulled away looking

confused. i was holding my torso, i quikly dropped my hands. he looked at me and asked,"whats wrong?" he put his hands on my hips and i cried

out again on accident. "i.. its nothing." i tried to pull away and walk up to school, but he pulled me back. "bella tell me whats wrong." he said

quietly. i looked away. "i , uh fell down some stairs and hurt my back." right as the words left my mouth he lifted my shirt and gasped. he stared at

my stomach and sides. i tried to pry my shirt from his hands but his grip was unbreakable. "i told you i fell down some stairs, so ...let go! " i said just

as he released my shirt. he looked like he was ready to rip some ones head of. "bella tell me who did it, right this instant." he said as i walked

away. "im just realy clumsy." i said hurrying away. oh my god, if jacob hears of this i'm in big trouble! and why does he care anyway? i dont even

know him. and why did he kiss me? i tho as i headed to my chemistry class. as i walked in i was glad to still have 10 minutes to think before school

started so i took a seat and laid my head down.

my first couple of classes went by in a flash and aro was in every one of them. he said nothing he just stared at me the entire time. finaly i walked

into the cafateria for lunch (water bottle)and sat down beside jessica. "hey, angela is sitting with her boyfriend eric today so its just you and me." she said while glancing

at angelas as i looked up, i saw aro coming in my direction. he sat down next to me, with no hesitation. didn't he take my warning seriously? i don't

want jake to hurt him is that so bad? he stared at jessica until she made some lame excuse and left me alone with him. at least everyone wasn't

fussing over him anymore.

"bella," he took a deep breath."falling down the stairs does'nt give you foot prints all over your body, so just tell me who and i will take care of

this ok?" he seemed like he was straining to stay calm. "why do you care?" i said angrily, and surprised at myself for my outburst. he didnt need to

take care of anything. jake wasn't doing

anything wrong. its my fault for hurting him. jake is just showing his love in his own way. "bella, from the moment i saw you i knew you were

broken and i knew i wanted to fix you." he rapt his arm around me gently. "im in love with you, i don't know why yet, but i will find out, "

i pulled away and moved to sit across from him. "listen aro i have a boyfriend and he... gets realy jelous sometimes." i said quietly emphasizing the

realy part. "oh you don't want me to get the boyfriend jelous?... and how would he find out what happens to you at school huh?" he said as he

nudged my foot with his under the table. "oh he has ways." i couldnt help but look outside to see if i could catch a glimpse of a wolf. man if jake

sees him its over.

i looked into aros eyes for a split second but i couldnt look away. i had'nt noticed it before but his eyes were... black but you could tell they were

red underneath. at the same time i noticed how pale his skin was, and how cold his hand was.

oh my god. am i a danger magnet or something? hes a vampire! jake would be even more mad. he would say that i was trying to find someone

strong to fight him. he would punish me.

i began crying as i got up and ran out the cafateria doors. i ran into the forest and waited for aro to follow wich of course he did.

"bella it hurts when i see you cry." he said taking my hand in his cold one.

"are there any big animals around?" he shook his head looking confused. "listen i know your a vampire." i said looking at him. he looked relieved.

"is that a good thing?" i looked at him skepticaly. "bella this means you understand that your little boyfirend cant hurt me." i laughed. "aro, my

boyfriend is a giant were wolf. he was born to kill vampires." he still looked relieved. "bella i am sorry but i forgot to tell you my last name." i raised

an eye brow. "miss bella swan i am pleased to tell you," ne nelt and took my hand. "that i am aro vulturi." oh my god. he probably can take on

jake. i mean hes like the alpha of all vampires. but jake didnt do anything wrong... he... only does it for love. i with drew my hand, every cell in my

body screamed at me for it. just at a large russet wolf apeared to the right of me and aro. jake let out a murderous growl from deep within himself.

**yes i am ending here! any review is helpful. have any requests for future chapters? review review review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3**

just as aro put me behind his back, jake lunged at an inhuman speed, as did aro. jake went paws first snarling at aros face but his hand shot out of

no were and punched his ribcage. jake went flying into a huge oak tree about 100 feet from were i stand. aro walked over to him to finish the job

when i jumped in. "aro stop!" i yelled because there was no way my human feet would take me over to them in time. "bella," he said stopping just

short of a killer punch to jakes head. "is this your boyfriend?" i nodded as he glanced my way not daring to take his eyes off of jake.

"and he is the one abusing you?" that made me mad. "no! he doesn't hurt me! he is only showing love. i've hurt jake so many times...i deserve

everything i get." by know i had finaly made it over to them. aro looked pissed. he took me in his arms. "bella you listen to me. you don't deserve

any kind of pain! he is a were wolf! hes at least 10 times as strong as a normal human, if he is the one hurting you then i have to eliminate anyone

i'm my way...ive told you before ill protect you...ill," i pulled away and went over to jakes side before i gave into aro. i couldn't hurt jake again. "aro

i'm with jake, he loves me and... i l-love him." i said this mostly to a sure myself. if i could i would run away with aro in an instant but i knew that if

jake got some of his friends then aro would... die. and i couldn't let that happen on my behalf. i turned from aro and to jake. "aro if you know whats

best then

you'll leave me alone." he didn't move. "go away!" i yelled a bit to loudly. he ran off, jake ran into the opposite side of the forest and phased while

putting on his came back to me and i couldn't read his exression. "bella." he said reaching for my cheek. he gently touched it and i braced

myself. "bella, if you ever talk to that guy then ill make sure you wont ever be able to talk again."

he slapped me, like werewolf hard. luckily i didn't break. then i crashed into the ground. i layed there waiting for more with only the vegitation to

comfort me. he kicked my ribcage. the bruises hurt even worse know. then i felt his foot come down on my left hand. "bella this is my last warning."

he stomped on my hand. i hadn't bin listening to him until i heard a spine tingling crunch of bone. yup my left wrist was broken. but i was numb. i

just layed there as he ran off. i turned and stared up at the sky till it got dark. i pulled out my cell pone and dialed charlies number.

"bella hey, is something wrong?"that ment he hadn't bin home yet.

"no dad im just calling to tell you im spending some time with jessica and im probably going to spend the night ok?"i said monotonously

"ok well be sure to do your home work." i heard laughing in the back round. hes probably eating with seths family.

"ok dad love you, bye." i hung up before he could answer.

edward left, dad found a new family, jake is all i have. aro is a vampire and i vowed the night edward left me that i would never trust another guy

vampire. i wish i could see alice. that's out of the question tho. what if i did go with aro? he would probably ask me to join the vulturi. i dont even

know what its like there. edward only told me so much. aro would probably turn me into a vampire to. but... i just can thurt jake, not again.

i slowly got up off the ground pain stabbed my every fiber. i tried to asses the damage. i moved my jaw and my neck. bruised jaw for sure , then i

moved my arms and shoulders. definitly broken left wrist. sprained right elbow. severly bruised torso. and i had a realy bad limp know. i got up and

limped back to the school parking lot. my truck was busted up pretty bad. either it was an angry aro or a pissed jake. i got in and tried to start the

engine. of course that was a wasted effort.

i got back out the car and looked around. all i saw was a empty parking lot and a beutiful crecent moon. i turned away from my truck and began the 4

mile walk home. after what seemed like for ever a car came down the road. it was a black van. it seemed to be following me so i quikened my pace. it

never passed me just stayed a few meters away. ok know i was getting scared. what if there trying to kidnap me? well its not like i have much of a

life anyway. but still it would hurt jake so i had to get away. i turned and ran thro the forest as fast as i could. i was probably going to trip anytime

soon but i still limped away from the van. there were three guys following me. i could tell by there voices as they spoke to one another.

"hey we just wanna talk." someone said as another grabbed my arm. "hey calm down, are you isabella swan?" i turned to face them as i relized i had

no other choice. "yes?" i said quietly afraid they were going to hurt me. they looked like gangsters. "and your jacobs girlfriend?" i nodded. he smiled

and pulled me twords the others. "wait who are you? where are you taking me?" he just threw me in the van and drove. the other two got in with

me. ok i was allways told to scream as loud a so could if i ever needed help so i sucked in as much air as possible and something his me hard on the

back of the head before i could scream. the last thing i heard was, "jacob should know better than to leave his girl alone when he has so many

enemies, especialy if some are gang members..." then i was lost into oblivian. why couldn't i just have a normal life like everyone else?

**stopping point! dont worry theres more to come. anyway review! please and thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4**

when i finaly became concious i sat up and emmidiatly regreted it because my wrist was still broken. i tried to look around as i cradled my arm. it

was pitch black but i could tell i was in a bed. then the kidnapping all flooded back to my head. oh my god. jake pissed off a gang! great know

there probably holding me hostage. i was starting to panick. then i heard voices. in the corner of were ever i was a door opened and a light flicked

on. i saw that i was in a hotel room there was a chestnut wardrobe in one corner a chair beside the bed and a tv on a wooden stand directly

across from me, but that was it. then i looked at the man that came in. "hello bella. its nice to finaly meet you." i looked at him like he was crazy.

"were am i, who are you and why am i here?" i stated shakily as he approached the bed. i retreated further on the bed and relized i was wearing a

silk night gown. the man got closer. i noticed he had short black hair and was muscular. he looked to be about 25. "so many questions." he said

coming inches to my lips. i backed up so far i hit my head on the bed post. "first of all," he said staring at my lips. "your boyfirend jake owes me and

my gang some money, so we tracked you down. simply said your a hostage." he then put his hands on my hips and leaned tword my ear. i froze.

"im not sure id rather have the money than you tho." i could feel his hot breath on my ear. he flicked his tongue across my ear lobe and growled. i

still didn't move as he dragged his hand across my torso and under my shirt. he saw my bruises and gasped. "which one of my men did this?" he

said quietly simmering in his rage. why did everyone care so much as to who did this! "i don't even know your name so what buisness is it of

yours!" i said rather boldly. i covered my mouth with my good hand as soon as the words left my mouth. "my name is mike newton, now who did

it!" i didn't even care anymore. jake would just tear him to shreds anyway so i told him. "jake did this. are yo happy know?" i said defeatedly. his

jaw dropped. he hugged me for some reason. it was gently and warm. he was definatly human. he didn't seem like a bad guy. i hope jake didn't kill

him. "im glad we didn't make the call yet." he said into my hair. "what call? and why?" he chuckled releasing me."the call to jake, to give up the

money and we give you back... because know im going to make you my woman and im going to protect you." am i giving off some kind of signal

that i need to be protected? he was holding my face in his hands know. "bella i am the leader of the flip side gang...with me no one can hurt you...

please be mine." he sounded sincere. i felt bad that i couldn't do anything for him. "mike," i said taking his hands off my face," jake is very

dangerous... he will literaly murder you." i couldn't tell him jakes true form but i could at least warn him. "so that's a no?" he said darkly. "im sorry

mike." i said feeling horrible. "then there's no way around it." he pulled out a knife and i completely froze. was he going to kill me? he brought it to

my chest and cut down my shirt. then he put it and the knife on the chair beside the bed and his lips crashed down on mine. i couldn't use my right

arm because it was holding the left. i tried to break away but his face claimed hands roamed my body freely until he slipped his hands under my

bra. i had to scream for help! his lips moved away from my face for air. "no one will hear you... i own this whole hotel." before his lips came down on

mine again i screamed. "aro!" what the? did i just yell out aro? what is wrong with me?

his lips crashed on mine again and he unhooked my bra. i heard a commotion outside the door. so did mike, so he pulled away. i layed there as he

walked to the door but before he could even reach for the door nob the door thrust open and there stood aro vulturi. like a knight i could never

even dream of. mike pulled out a gun. "go away before i hurt you." was all aro said. aro punched him in the gut hard just before he pulled the

trigger. i got up and ran over to aro and awkwardly hugged him while being protective of my arm. "aro thank you... i am so sorry for earlier... i-i," i

was fighting tears. i stepped back a little. aro looked away. "bella you might want to put some clothes on." he said while unbuttoning his. i looked

down and saw i had no shirt and my bra was around my wrists. i blushed deep scarlet and he gave me his shirt. i dressed as best i could and

stared at aro. "thank you for everything, i don't even know how i can repay you," he smiled looking back at me. "bella all i want is for you to give

me a chance, jake wont be bothering you anymore, so i just want to go out with you and see were this goes." strangely i felt relieved and i wasn't

even worried as to why jacob was know out of the picture. i smiled and took aros hand. "id be honored to be your girlfriend." hey if he can be

there for me then why not give him a chance?

**tell me what you think! review! critisism welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5**

aro took me home last night after the whole gang fiasco. when i woke up this morning it took a minute to remember the previous events. wow i

guess me and aro are know a couple. i don't want to get up yet, so its a good thing i woke up 30 minutes before i usualy get up for school. i wonder

hat happened with jake? were the were wolfs still patroling near me? was aro know watching over me? i have no clue and for some reason, i didn't

want to know. its about time my life got a little normalcy.(other than the fact im dating vampire and my ex is a were wolf) then my life is gunna be

alot easier. im begining to warm up to the idea that i didn't deserve how badly i was treated. after aro stated that it became very hard not to believe

him. then a question hit me that i had bin wondering for a while. why does he like me? im fat, im ugly, im clumsy, and hes... well hes just perfect in

every way. my alarm disturbs my thot's warning me i have to get ready for school. this will also be my first day as aros... girlfriend.

i got lazily out of bed took a shower and went to my closet. jake cant tell me what to do anymore so ill were what i want. after digging for a while and

working around my broken wrist (which was know wearing a splint from aro) i found a pair of black skinny jeans and a tight fitting long sleve black

shirt with a v neck to show some clevage. jake would be - no it doesn't matter what jake thinks! hes out of the picture.

aro is my boyfriend know. i need to have confidence in myself. i put on my laciest bra and panties and put on my clothes. i went to the bathroom

and saw my clothes. they didn't make me look that bad. for once i felt... pretty. i decided to use some make up my mom gave me for christmas and

cover up the huge bruise on my jaw. there was a little swelling but that was all you could tell. while i have my make up out i might as well look

good for aro. put on some black eyeliner and went with smokey eye shadow. a dash of cherry lip gloss and i headed out the door for school. i

wasn't even hungry. who knew life could be so, good without jake to bother me? i felt a little bad about doing this but it is my life. he doesn't

control me... anymore.

i arrived at the school parking lot to see aro waiting beside my parking spot. i pulled in carefuly and opened my door. he was there in a flash and

was helping me out of my rusty truck. "my bella, it has bin to long. you look lovely today." he pulled out a single black rose and handed it too me

then pulled me into his arms. for a vampire he didn't seem to cold. i think i could realy get used to the idea of being with aro.

we headed for the school doors hand in hand, all eyes on us. i blushed as he opened the door for me.

today had floated by beutifuly. then lunch came. instead of going to the lunch room aro lead me twords the parking lot. "were are we going?" i said

not even resisting. by know i knew he would never hurt me. i didn't even know him all that well but i felt a connection the moment i saw him at the

coffee shop.

"anywere you want." was all he said before he opened the passenger door to a beutiful mustang. any where i want huh? "i think i want to be right

here." i said as he closed his door. he looked at me confused. i once again marveled at his beuty. "what i mean is..." i leaned in to kiss him, he

didnt move so i pulled away looking him in the eyes.

"whats wrong?" i said not knowing what i had done wrong. i was begining to get self concious again.

"are you sure this is ok?" he said with an unreadable expression. i smiled and nodded. he smiled back and leaned in. the kiss started out slow and

sensual, then we both drew closer and he dominated my lower lip as i took his upper. his tongue soon invaded my mouth and the kiss deepend.

this wasn't like jakes rough kisses, this one was full of love and tenderness. my heart yearned to get closer to aro. i climbed over to his seat and

sat on him. all the while or lips never parted. i tangled my hands in his hair as he rapt his arms around my waist drawing me even closer to him.

"i love you bella." he said pulling away to give me time to breath. he trailed down my neck. "i love you to aro... with all my heart." i said surprising

myself with my own words. his grip tightened on me and he growled against my neck. i love his growl.

he ran a cold hand up my side under my shirt. i shivered with pleasure.

i heard the school bell ring. great just great.

aro put my shirt back and pulled away. "your amazing." was all he said before he lead me back to class all to soon. i don't think anything could

interupt my happiness know. aro was like my own personal prince. and i loved it.

when i finaly got to my last class of the day i sat at the back of the lab with aro. we were watching some stupid elements movie. once the movie

started aro took my hand and rubbed soothing circles into my palm. i was begining to fall asleep when i noticed aro was staring at me. "what?" i

asked feeling a blush coming on. "im just marvaling at how beutiful you are." he said smiling. aros voice is like and angels to me, there's no way i

cant believe it.

"t-thanks." i said else was asleep including the teacher as far as i could see. so i leaned onto aros shoulder, he rapt his arms

around me. i feel so loved. i feel whole.

the next week went by in complete peace.

**saturday night**

"the moon is so beutiful." i said as i snuggled closer using aros arm as my pillow. earlier he drove me to a beach somewere and weve bin watching

the stars ever since. "yes but it doesn't compare to how beutiful you are my dear." he said getting on top of me. i stared up at his face

. i rapt my arms around his neck and pulled him down to me

just before our lips met me reached into his pocket. he pulled back a little and spoke quietly.

"bella, i know this may seem sudden for you but i know we are ment to be together," he pulled out a small black box.

"isabella marie swan will you marry me?" he said as he revealed a gorgeous silver ring with small red diamonds all around it.

marriage? we've bin going out for like what a week? but some where deep down i knew this is what i wanted. before i could think this over i

answered. "this is pretty fast for me but i know you are the only person for me, so yes." he placed the ring on my finger and was smiling the whole

time. "bella," he took me in his arms. "you have just made me the happiest vampire alive." he whispered into my neck. theres no more question

about it, i am truly in love with aro.

"does this mean im going to be a vampire with you?" i said seriously but he laughed. "of course." then we got lost in each

other.

**read and review! thnx!**


	6. Chapter 6

**diclaimer: i own nothing!**

**check out my poll on my profile please! R&R!**

**chapter 6  
**

he slipped the ring silently on my finger after i said yes. this is the happiest day of my life. then it turned upside down.

"bella i hate to do this but, i have to go abck to volterra for a few days." my face fell. hes going to propose then just leave?

"ive eliminated the problem known as jacob. so youll be safe until i return." a tear slipped down my face. i know he is a king and has responsibilities but i dont want him to go. he fills my heart.

he had to look away to avoid giving in to me. i got up and left. i didnt look back. aro didnt chase me. i did hear him say his plane leaves tonight though.

dad is most likely staying at sues tonight. he seems to ahve found a new family.i walked upstairs with no lights. am i going crazy?

the cullens left me

edward doesent love me

jake is gone

aro is leaving

dad has a new family

i dont realy have any friends.

i hate my life. what happened to jake? "jake..." i sighed.

"yes?" i jumped at his gruff voice. jakes gruff voice.

"y-your d-d" he shooke his head.

"no but your gunna wish i was." he punced on me. he never forced me to have sex with him. but he rippe dof my clothes and left hand marks everywere. i kicked and screamed until i couldnt anymore.

he forced in and out of me. it hurt alot. there was no love. i thought he loved me though. h-how could h-he do t-this? i sobbed. he finaly threw me to the floor and left hastily.

why does the world hate me so much? i slipped the ring of my hadnt noticed. it fell to the dark rooms floor. my floor. i went to my bed. i wanna die.

"what the fuck is wrong with me!" i screamed at myself. i picked up my lamp. i smashed it to the floor. i threw my brush at my mirror. i nocked over my desk along with many books. some fell apart some bruised my feet.

i picked out my bat from my closet and smashed my window with alot of other things. i blew up into tears and fell to the floor. i layed on my side surrounded my paper books glass and other debris.

i saw my relection in a peice if my lamp. i picked it up and drug it across my arm. i saw the blood that everyone loves so much ooze onto the floor. the pain eased my emotions by over powering. i drug it across my legs and everywere that was visble.

i laughed hysterically. yup im definately going crazy. i felt faint so i turned onto my back. maybe god will grace me with death. ive cheated it so many times it shuld atleast get something.

i am totaly crazy. if i live ill end up in an asylm. aro isnt coming back. no one does. the last thing i saw was a flash in the room. it looked like alice. then i saw edward on my other side.

i havent seen an edward look alike when im in danger for a while. i closed my eyes and fell into an abyss.

i guess god hates me so much he wouldnt let me into heaven. i know because i was on fire. it was a never ending blaze coursing thro my veins. hell is dark. but i guess roomers are true that it is a fiery pit.

i burn and got crispy in the fire , then i guess god decided to be merciful because the fire lessened until it was just in my throat. i smell blood and lilac. some honey to. liek heaven and hell.

then i felt i was wearing a silky fabric dress. flowing but comfortable. it felt nice.

then i tasted tears. it felt like i was flying. if i pull this together it seems like im a sad angel or something. flying is a nice feeling though. i opened my eyes for the first time in a while.

i saw the guy that broke my world into peices. the guys that tore my heart and stabbed it over and over again. my vision turned red as i felt a warm hand grab my wrist. i looked over and saw alice across from edward. they were on either side of me.

i all at once put together the clues.

burning

warm vampire hand

edward and alice

tears

im a vampire. my vision turned red. i wanted aro to turn me! hes not coming back though. wait edward came back so he could to! everything happend at once.

i thought i wanted to leave so i was in the air holding on to the ceiling snarling and growling. i focused and relised it was just alice and edward here. the rest of the family was out but they were here recently.

then alice and edward began explaining.

**a few hours later:**

it turns out edward still loves me. alice was forced to leave me alone. everyone was, also they came as soon as alice had a vision i was killing myself. edward kept complaining he told me not to do anything reckless. alice was beging for forgiveness. all the while i never left the ceiling.

"bella please i am so sorry! i blame eddie!" she pouted and pointed at edward. he pffted and looked at me pleading.

"are you going to marry aro?" edward would be crying right know if he could.

i dropped of of the ceiling and went to alices side in miliseconds.

"none of your damn buisness." i ignored edward to avoid biting his head off.

"alice i forgive you." she hugged me immediatly. edward looked away obviously mad at himself. i want aro here now. if he is here ill be confadent that i wont give in to aro.

"edward, im with aro know your left me. so leave me alone." i said my good byes to alice and took one last look at edwards shocked expression staring at me.

i decided im going to italy. whats the point of staying here? jake and edward are here. aro is there. its the obvious choice o leave. and i dont want to hurt charlie.

or anyone else. OMG! im trying to go to italy and im a newborn! i cant believe i was- i smelled a mouth watering walking dinner. it was a lone male human. he smelled wonderful.

wait. i dont have to eat animals! im not a cullen! i almost laughed at my foolishness and walked right up to him.

"god evening how about some dinner?" before he could react i bit into his neck and drank his life away. im doing him a favor by doing so. he would have died anyway.

**i hope you liked chapter 6! **


End file.
